Enemies of the Avatar
by TheDeceiverGod
Summary: Sokka's composing a list of people who hate the Gaang and the five of them end up talking about what will happen after Aang defeats the Fire Lord. Katara continues to be mean to Zuko. Set after The Western Air Temple. Composed in word errors should be few


"Sokka what are you doing?" Aang asked leaning over the water tribesman.

"I'm trying to compile a list of all our enemies; now that Zuko's joined us I kinda need one to keep things strait." He was busily labeling a piece of parchment 'enemies of the Avatar.'

"Well Fire Lord Ozai should probably be at the top of that list." Aang pointed out the obvious as he rubbed his chin trying to think of others.

"Well yeah, him and the entire Fire Nation, that's kinda a given." Sokka added Ozai and the Fire Nation at the top of his newly formed list. "Now who else?" He rubbed the butt of his brush against his head.

"What about that crazy chick that taunted us while we were trying to find the Fire Lord?" Toph, who hadn't really been paying attention and was just sort of leaning back against a pack of their supplies kicking her feet. "She was kinda evil."

"Oh yeah! She's also the one who shot me with lighting." Aang remembered who they were talking about as he paced back and forth behind Sokka.

"Alright, adding Evil Lightning Chick to the list." Sokka scribbled down the name. "Oh and her friends, they're definitely on the list."

"Who's on what list Sokka?" Katara asked, just returning from gathering fire wood with Zuko, Zuko had not enjoyed the time alone with her as much as one might have thought, mean things had been said.

"Oh I'm just making a list of all the people who hate us, care to contribute?" He looked back at his sister. "I've got, Ozai and the Fire Nation, Crazy Lightning Chick, Creepy girl and Moody girl so far."

"Hey that Crazy Lightning Chick is my sister." Zuko comment throwing his armful of fire wood into their fire pit, everyone looked at him like they were expecting him to say something else. He sighed a little. "Ok yeah… I guess she is kinda crazy…"

"Kinda crazy?" Katara raised an eyebrow at the fire bender. "She's nuts, and so are her friends."

"Yeah man, I hate to break it to you but you're entire family is kinda nuts. You guys like need some serious therapy in the worst way." Sokka looked back over his shoulder at the fire prince.

Zuko sighed. "Yeah… I know, but hey at least my uncle came out ok." He shrugged a little.

"No… even he's kinda way too obsessed with tea." Toph, who was the only one who'd really spend any time with his uncle other than him, added in.

Zuko paused to try and come up with something to say in retort. "Yeah… my family's crazy… Sorry about that…" He sighed apologizing for his insane family.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Zuko's family has issues, back to the list." Sokka kept the team on track, as he did most of the time.

"How about Zhao, we haven't seen since the North Pole but he was crazy enough to kill the moon spirit, I wouldn't put it past him to still be hunting us." Katara tried to be helpful as she sat next to her brother looking at the list.

"Oh you don't have to worry about him." Zuko shot a fire blast at the bundle of sticks in the fire pit and soon enough had a nice fire going. "He got eaten by the ocean spirit."

"Well, that's sad an all but I can't say I'll miss the guy." Sokka smirked a little spinning his writing brush around his fingers. "But who else haven't we seen in a while?" He put the end of the brush to his lips and thought.

"How about those guys my parents hired to try and 'save me?'" Toph snickered a little as she flicked something that had come out of her nose into the fire. "Last time I saw them I left them in a metal crate like three days from Ba Sing Sei."

"Oh right… the Earth Rumble host and Mast Money Grubber." Sokka simultaneously named them and wrote them down on the list.

"Speaking of bounty hunters there's one that might have a grudge against me back in the Earth Kingdom." Zuko poked the fire a little. "The crazy lady with the Shun Shu?"

"Oh, you mean the one you hired to track us down and kidnap us using my mother's necklace?" Katara glared over at the scared boy.

"Y-yeah… that one…" Zuko was not proud of how he'd behaved in the past.

"Alright well might as well add Angry Boy's enemies to our list." Sokka added 'Shun Shu Lady.'

"Well, if you're adding my enemies you should add the Earth Kingdom. They're probably still upset about the whole, being Ozai's son thing." Zuko sighed, he had no friends.

"Yeah, but you're with us now, I'm sure they'll cut you a break since you're with The Avatar now." Aang smirked and struck his, 'I'm the Avatar' pose.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Aang, I mean you vouching for him will hold a lot of sway but I doubt everybody is just going to drop the fact that Zuko's the Fire Nation prince because you ask them to." Sokka was still holding off adding Earth Kingdom to the list though.

"Speaking of Earth Benders who hate us, don't forget about the Dai Li, they're probably still working for Crazy Lightning Chick remember." Toph kicked her feet a little.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about those guys." Sokka quickly added Dai Li to the list. "Alright is that everyone?"

Everyone thought, trying to see if there was anyone they were forgetting about. "Well there are the pirates I stole our first water bending scroll from, but I doubt they've held a grudge this long." Katara shrugged a little.

"I think they probably got over their grudge when they blew me up." Zuko added. Everyone stared at him a little. "Zhao paid them to try and kill me, they blew my ship up, but I survived. This was all shortly before the whole North Pole thing."

"You mean you kidnapping Aang dragging him out into the worst blizzard I've ever seen and nearly getting both of you killed while your countrymen threatened to wipe the water tribe off the face of the map entirely?" Katara's favorite new sport was to point out Zuko's mistakes, and his short comings, and virtually everything he'd ever done wrong.

"Yeah… that." Again Zuko hung his head.

Sokka blinked, sure he didn't like Zuko any more than his sister did, but even he could tell she was being a little hard on the guy. "Alright…" He held the list out in front of him. "Well this isn't as bad as I thought. If this is everybody than all we really have to do is defeated Fire Lord Ozai and all our problems will be solved."

Zuko blinked. "Is that really your guy's only plan? Defeat my father?"

"Well yeah…" Aang shrugged. "I mean he is the Fire Lord, if I defeat him it'll end the war." Zuko didn't look so sure. "Right?"

"The war's lasted through the reign of three Fire Lords already, what makes you think it won't last through the death of a forth?" Zuko pointed out the unpleasant truth.

"Well you're the Fire Lord's son." Katara pointed out a little too hatefully.

Aang on the other hand brightened up as he was reminded of Zuko's linage. "Hey that's right, so I defeat the Fire Lord, and then you succeed him and then you can end the war since you're good now." Zuko was shaking his head. Aang blinked. "You're not good now?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the Avatar, how could this kid have possibly eluded him all those times? "No, I am good now." Katara scoffed. "And while I am the son of the Fire Lord, I'm also a turncoat traitor and exile. Plus last time I saw my father he tried to kill me." Zuko shrugged like it wasn't unexpected that his family would try and kill him. "I kinda get the feeling I'm out of his will."

"Well then, who is his heir?" Sokka turned around to look at the fire prince.

Zuko shrugged. "Probably my sister Azula." Her name met with blank faces and he sighed. "Crazy Lightning Chick?"

"Ooh…" Aang blinked. "Bummer, I can't really see her ending the war…"

"What about your Uncle?" Toph sat up a little, she didn't look toward Zuko as she spoke to him, but that didn't mean much, she never looked toward people when she talked to them.

"Well last time I saw him he was in prison, but I went to see him before I left and he'd apparently broken out. So I don't know." Zuko shrugged. "I suppose between the two of us we could probably rally some of the Fire Nation to our cause. The crown prince and the Fire Lord's brother, even exiled and disgraced are bound to have some followers." He sighed a little as he thought. "Though I doubt Azula will just let us take the crown from her, and she can be pretty inspiring when she needs to be."

"Is that what you call it?" Katara interjected recalling the prince's acts underneath Ba Sing Sei.

Zuko sighed again. "As I was saying, Azula will probably be able to bring a substantial portion of the Fire Nation under her rule, and I doubt she'll go quietly."

Sokka got up and sat around the fire as it grew dark. "Sounds like there'll be a civil war between your followers and your sister's."

"I doubt it'll be just her, with the crown of the Fire Lord up for grabs it'd be the perfect time for any enemies of our family to act, if they can get rid of both Azula and myself than they'll have a clear shot at the throne." Zuko sighed.

Aang sighed louder and plopped down around the fire. "All I want is an end to all the fighting… I thought defeating the Fire Lord was supposed to do that…"

Toph snorted and spat in Zuko's general direction. "People are always gonna fight with each other, just cause you wipe out the Fire Lord's not gonna stop that."

Katara sighed and put her hand on the young Avatar's shoulder. "I know it's sad but Toph's probably right. I mean even after you've defeated Fire Lord Ozai there will still be a lot of Fire Nation soldiers in the world. Ba Sing Sei will have to be taken back for starters."

Sokka sighed. "This is depressing, even if we somehow manage to defeat the Fire Lord and get the angry jerk over here," He gestured to Zuko. "Onto the throne of the Fire Nation then we've still got his crazy sister to worry about."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better she'll probably flee the Fire Nation." Zuko had still been thinking on what would happen if he became Fire Lord. The others looked over at him with curiosity, except for Katara, who looked over at him with spite and mild curiosity. "She'll probably go someplace she has more control, like Ba Sing Sei, the Dai Li seemed pretty loyal to her, and for her to take some back to the Fire Nation with her she must have almost total control over them."

Sokka sighed. "Great it took the Fire Nation a hundred years to get into Ba Sing Sei the first time, even with the Avatar it's not going to be easy to do a second time."

"An' don't forget all the Earth Kingdom people who aren't exactly fond of you Aang." Toph raised a finger to be heard. "My parents for example, I doubt they're going to like the Avatar siding with the prince of the Fire Nation much, an' they've got enough money to raise a small army of mercenaries."

Sokka sighed. "Toph's right, there are bound to be people in the Earth Kingdom who aren't going to want to let the Fire Nation off for what they've done in the past hundred years. Even with the Avatar vouching for them, I'd bet there'll be a few people who'll just call you a traitor and keep fighting."

Zuko sighed and stared into the fire. "Hatred can be a difficult thing to let go of…" Everyone nodded and sighed staring into the fire, except Katara who glared at the fire prince.

Aang took a deep breath and folded his arms over his legs as he balled up a little, staring into the fire. "This is going to be a lot harder than we thought…"

* * *

Author's Notes: This was just me trying my hand at the traditional members of Avatar fan fiction. Please do Review and tell me if I got them right or what I got wrong. If you've read my other, longer, piece, that you know I more traditionally write for Azula and her gang.  
PS: a couple of people have asked if I'm going to continue this, and the short answer is, probably not. I really just did this to try and see how I write for the good guys, and Zuko, if anyone else wants to take up on the ideas here, the civil war etc. then you're more than welcome to.


End file.
